


Предназначение воскрешающего камня

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Истинная авантюра не в том, чтобы прыгнуть в пасть ко льву, а в том, чтобы вопреки всему преодолеть собственные страхи.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Предназначение воскрешающего камня

Атмосфера послевоенного Хогвартса душит. Джинни пытается держаться, но сдувается в первые секунды пира. В воздухе витает запах смерти. Он пропитывает каждый дюйм. 

Война закончена, они выжили, но какой ценой. 

Никто всерьез не рассчитывал, что у Гарри получится победить. Воспоминания о нем заглушает осознание, что ничего не изменилось.

Хогвартс залит кровью, как бы профессора ни пытались улыбаться и хлопать в ладоши. Все пропитано натужной искренностью. Школьники пытаются надеяться, что худшее позади, но выходит с трудом.

«Иди ко мне», — настойчивый шепот раздается в голове, и она вздрагивает. Оглядывается по сторонам, но каждый занят своими делами, на нее никто не смотрит.

Джинни страшно. Призраки прошлого наступают. 

Она вспоминает голос Риддла, чуть унимает колотящееся сердце. Никаких свистящих звуков и властных интонаций. Наверняка ей только мерещится. 

«Я могу вернуть его», — словно издевается подсознание. 

Джинни крепко зажмуривается, а когда распахивает глаза, натыкается на внимательный взгляд Забини из-за слизеринского стола. Змеиное логово не разгоняют, ведь в новом мире не должно быть дискриминации. Она оглядывает стол, накрытый зеленой скатертью, и с удивлением отмечает — почти весь седьмой курс возвращается, чтобы закончить обучение. Наверное, тяжело отвечать за чужие грехи. 

Практически никто из них не участвовал в последней битве из-за неблагонадежности, но не все ведь из семей Пожирателей. Забини — точно нет, но тогда никого это не смущало. Не было времени делить на своих и чужих, было проще вывести целый факультет из-под удара, чтобы не рисковать. А она рисковала, как и вся ее семья, и фениксовцы, и даже бывший Отряд Дамблдора.

Они сражались, потому что считали, что должны. Стольким рисковали, а что получили? Она не чувствует себя на стороне победителей, слишком много потерь... 

Фред. Имя брата отзывается тупой болью в груди. В глубине души она была готова к смерти Гарри или даже Рона, но не балагура Фреда. Он был слишком солнечным и живым, чтобы вот так глупо погибнуть — под завалами от взрыва. Джинни до сих пор до конца не верит, что битва разделила Фреда и Джорджа, разделила всю ее семью. Только после потери Фреда она осознала, насколько была к нему привязана. Да и кто об этом задумывается, когда вся семья рядом, даже если и не за общим столом?

«Я могу вернуть его», — шелестящий шепот давит на виски, манит желанной ложью. 

Джинни делает глоток тыквенного сока из кубка и совсем не ощущает его вкуса. Ее тянет идти вслед за голосом, который она никогда раньше не слышала. Джинни отчаянно желает, чтобы он не обманул. Она так слаба, так устала за лето от горечи и скорби, что не находит в себе сил противиться. Да и что она теряет? В конце концов, ей нужно убедиться, что она не сходит с ума. Мысль о том, что, возможно, она снова попадает под действие чьих-то ментальных чар, затихает под натиском надежды, заполняющей все ее существо от пяток до макушки. 

Она встает из-за гриффиндорского стола и выходит из зала. Джинни неуверенно ступает по каменному полу, словно боится наступить на кровь, которая по-прежнему мерещится под ногами. Вряд ли она сможет забыть кровавый рассвет после битвы, когда спотыкалась о тела раненых и о трупы, пытаясь найти хоть кого-то из близких. Надеялась, что не одна она чудом выжила. 

«Я рядом, — подгоняет ее голос. — Ты только не сворачивай».

Джинни вздрагивает от налетевшего ветра. Оказывается, она успела дойти до опушки Запретного леса. Джинни пробирает озноб, но она только плотнее запахивает мантию, зажигает на кончике палочки Люмос и шагает в чащу. Наверное, это глупо и опасно, в лучших традициях Золотого трио, но Джинни не может по-другому. 

— Уизли, тебя разве мама не учила, что приличной девушке не пристало шляться ночью в одиночестве? 

Она едва не подпрыгивает от тихого голоса в паре метров от себя. 

— Иди ты к дьяволу, Забини, — огрызается она. 

Джинни зла больше на себя, чем на него, за то, что позволила застать себя врасплох. Да и откуда ей было знать, что не только она затеет прогулку по Запретному лесу во время первого школьного пира. Грюм с его постоянной бдительностью сейчас бы проклял ее, не меньше. 

— Уже был, — хмыкает он и добавляет: — Не понравилось. 

Она слышит боль и обиду в его интонациях. Не хватало еще его жалеть, пусть они никогда и не были врагами. Да, Забини довольно часто появлялся в компании Малфоя, но ни его семья, ни он сам никогда не поддерживали идеалы Пожирателей, насколько она знает. 

— Ты ведь не меня отважно вызвался проводить? — подозрительно тянет она и краем глаза выхватывает кривую усмешку, исказившую его губы. 

— Как ты могла такое подумать, — тянет он. — Прогуливаюсь, чтобы забыться здоровым сном, разумеется. 

— Ты же несерьезно? — резко разворачивается она и налетает на него в темноте. 

— Поймала на горячем, — Забини фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Еще вопросы или я помешал тайному свиданию? 

Джинни ежится под пристальным взглядом. 

«Чуть влево, и я в твоих руках».

Джинни едва не подпрыгивает от вкрадчивого шепота. На тягучие минуты ей удается забыть, как она оказалась в лесу, и голос, будто недовольный этим, напоминает о себе. 

— Ты тоже слышишь? — напряженно спрашивает Забини, пристально вглядываясь в ее глаза. 

Конечно, Джинни может солгать, но не хочет. Ей важно знать, что она не сходит с ума. А если и так, то хотя бы не в одиночестве. Так все же чуть легче, наверное. Есть с кем разделить горячечный бред. 

Она не отвечает, только кивает, сжав челюсти. Забини тяжело вздыхает, как будто с облегчением. 

— Ты тоже? — все же задает вопрос Джинни, когда молчание становится невыносимым. 

Джинни кажется, что она слышит каждый шорох в лесу, и из последних сил держится, чтобы не дрожать в его руках. Только сейчас она осознает: все это время Забини крепко сжимает ее плечи. 

— Пытался себя убедить, что показалось, — тихо говорит он. — И раз уж нас только двое, наверное, пора узнать, в чем дело. 

— Но почему мы? — она с трудом узнает собственный голос, настолько затравленно он звучит. 

— Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления. 

«Я жду!» — требовательно звучит в голове. 

На этот раз Джинни все же вздрагивает, решительно встряхивает волосами и отстраняется. 

— Идем. 

Она не оглядывается на Забини, чувствует, что тот шагает следом, идет в указанном направлении и останавливается на небольшой, будто выжженной, поляне. Осматривается и через пару секунд замечает блеснувший в лунном свете небольшой камень. Джинни опускается на колени и разглядывает его. Она уверена, что видит его впервые, но ощущение, будто он смутно знаком, не отпускает. 

«Наконец, — ворчливо шипит он. — Я уж думал, сгину здесь. — Затихает, а когда Джинни с Забини переглядываются, значительно добавляет: — Решайте, кого хотите увидеть еще раз, поднимите меня, поверните, и я заберу его у смерти». 

Джинни ахает и садится на землю. Она многих желала вернуть, но ведь это будет означать... 

— Уизли, это шутка? — пораженно тянет Забини и опускается рядом с ней. 

Она качает головой и прижимает руки ко рту. 

— Кажется, это воскрешающий камень. 

— Из сказок?

«Самый что ни на есть настоящий», — обиженно сопит голос, и Джинни прыскает. 

А что еще остается, учитывая абсурдность ситуации?

— Почему мы? — Забини озвучивает их общий вопрос. 

«Предлагал многим, откликнулись только вы». 

Джинни хмыкает и с любопытством смотрит на Забини. С ней-то все понятно, год делила жизнь с крестражем Волдеморта, а что не так с Забини?

— Расскажешь? 

— Дамы вперед. 

— Как галантно, — она склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. — Помнишь, как открыли Тайную комнату? — Он возмущенно фыркает и кивает. Мол, чего она такие глупые вопросы задает. Джинни усмехается. — Люциус Малфой подкинул мне дневник Тома Риддла, который тот вел, когда был еще школьником. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств в нем была заключена часть души Волдеморта. Так что, будучи одержимой или что-то типа того, Тайную комнату открыла я под воздействием магии крестража. 

Забини вытаращил глаза да так и замер. Джинни понимает. Она бы тоже посчитала себя сумасшедшей, но выдумать такое, пожалуй, куда сложнее, чем принять как правду. 

— И как ты справилась? — Забини задает самый нелогичный для нее вопрос.

— Влюбилась в своего спасителя, — Джинни пожимает плечами и, помолчав, добавляет: — Детская психика более устойчива, так сказали целители, но подверженность сильной ментальной магии осталась, как видишь, — она разводит руками. — А что у тебя? Почему ты услышал? 

— Мама недавно умерла, — отстраненно и как будто даже спокойно откликается он. — Тихо и без драм, но мне ее не хватает.

— Прости, — печально роняет Джинни. — Я не знала. 

— Ты и не должна была, — Забини горько усмехается. — Мы по разные стороны баррикад. 

Она качает головой. 

— Смерть не делит по лагерям. Она просто забирает. 

Джинни протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь в своей. 

— Всепрощающие гриффиндорцы, — цокает он языком, хотя и не отстраняется. 

— Я знаю, что такое терять и быть не в силах что-либо изменить, — просто отвечает она. 

Они молчат какое-то время, а потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно поднимаются с земли. 

«Так вы собираетесь кого-то воскрешать или нет?» — ворчит камень. 

— Нужно бы сказать профессору МакГонагалл о нем, — задумчиво тянет Джинни. 

— Чтобы не было соблазна, — будто договаривает за нее Забини. — Мертвые заслужили покой. 

Джинни чуть улыбается. 

— Кажется, нас толком так и не представили. — Странно, но на душе подозрительно легко, словно она скидывает огромный груз. — Джинни Уизли. 

— Блейз Забини, — он не отворачивается и уже привычно сжимает ее ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться. 

Они возвращаются в замок, так и не отпустив друг друга. Джинни это кажется правильным. Она уверена, что камень неслучайно свел их в одно время. Возможно, ей просто хочется так думать, чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокой. Возможно, она отвлекается от мысли, что Хогвартс отныне стоит на костях ее близких. Возможно, проще заполнить пустоту хоть кем-то, чтобы не скрести стену ногтями каждую ночь. Истина в том, что с Забини ей легче дышится — запах смерти не забивает ноздри. А не в этом ли настоящее предназначение воскрешающего камня: сводить вместе два одиночества, чтобы дать им шанс на начало новой жизни? 

Джинни усмехается. Призраки прошлого по-прежнему следуют по пятам, но она готова попробовать жить дальше. Теплая рука Забини — Блейза? — дарит пусть и крошечную, но надежду. Чем не приключение для отважной гриффиндорки? Истинная авантюра ведь не в том, чтобы прыгнуть в пасть ко льву, а в том, чтобы вопреки всему преодолеть собственные страхи.


End file.
